


The Funniest Thing...

by flickawhip



Category: Dinnerladies
Genre: Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an 'Imagine if...' scenario. </p><p>Written for the Obscure & British fanficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funniest Thing...

“’Scuse me? Anyone servin’?”

“With you in a…”

Bren’s words dry up and she freezes, enough so that the women glance at her, most concerned, wondering what is going on. 

“Twinkle?”

“Yeh? Sorry I’m late.”

Bren turns then, finding herself staring first at Twinkle, then at the woman at the serving hatch. 

“With you in a minute love.”

She eventually manages, frowning slightly at herself before turning back to what needs doing, marshalling people around and still staring at moments between the woman and Twinkle. 

“Somethin’ wrong?”

Bren startles, glancing at Twinkle. 

“No, no love I’m fine…”

She pauses then speaks again. 

“That woman at the hatch…”

“ ‘Er? The Posh one?” 

“Yeah… don’t you think you two look a little alike?”

“Sod off.”

Twinkle snorts, returning to work. Bren shrugs, then moves to open the serving area properly. 

“Right then, what can I get ya?”


End file.
